


You Snort It Like A Champ

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, Snorting Cocaine, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Songfic to Flordia Kilos by Lana Del Rey.Basically just Gerard and Frank getting high off cocaine.





	

Sitting in the kitchen after they returned from the beach, back to their normal street life. Ready to do cocaine and get high.

_White lines, pretty baby, tattoos,_   
_Don't know what they mean,_   
_They're special, just for you._   
_White palms, baking powder on the stove,_   
_Cookin' up a dream,_   
_Turnin' diamonds into snow._

Frank sorted the powder into lines on the table, rolling a dollar bill, ready to snort the drug.

_I feel you, pretty baby, feel me,_   
_Turn it up hot, lovin' you is free._   
_I like it down, like it down way low,_   
_But you already know that, you already know._   
_Come on down to Florida,_   
_I got somethin' for ya._   
_We could see the kilos,_   
_On the keys, baby, oh yeah._

Frank's phone rang, and he saw a text that said 'yo i got stuff in florida, you coming?'

_Guns in the summertime,_   
_Drink a cherry cola lime._   
_Prison isn't nothin' to me,_   
_If you'll be by my side._

Frank's been to jail, he can manage if they're caught, as long as he can rely on Gerard to bail him out.

_Yayo, yayo, yayo,_   
_And all the dope fiends_   
_Yayo, yayo, yayo._

The yayo was like heaven, getting them high. This was like his escape, their escape.

_Sun in my mouth and gold hoops,_   
_You like your little baby,_   
_Like you like your drinks cool._   
_White lines, pretty daddy gold skin,_   
_You snort it like a champ,_   
_Like the winter we're not in._

Gerard cheered for Frank as he tried the drug. He leaned over to snort too, smiling when he started

_We could get high in Miami,_   
_Ooh, dance the night away._   
_People never die in Miami,_   
_Ooh, that's what they all say._   
_(You believe me, don't you, baby?)_

The chances for them to do cocaine and any other drugs in Florida but not get caught was big.

_Yayo, yayo, yayo,_   
_All the Floridians say,_   
_Yayo, yayo, yayo,_   
_All the Colombians say,_   
_Yayo, yayo, yayo,_   
_And all my girlfriends,_   
_Yayo, yayo, yayo,_   
_That's how I do it like._

_Mm, oh, pretty baby,_   
_White lines, pretty baby,_   
_Gold teeth, pretty baby, yeah,_   
_Dance the night away._

Gerard and Frank went through their high, and it didn't take much to figure out why they did it so often.

Gerard loves Frank, Frank's love, Frank's drugs, and drugs by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't do drugs lmao the only reason i know so much about how to do coke is bc lana del rey and research


End file.
